


Homesick

by gaytriforce



Category: Booksmart
Genre: Botswana, Christmas Eve, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Homesickness, Lesbians, random female oc who isn’t really an oc just someone to make you feel sympathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriforce/pseuds/gaytriforce
Summary: Little fluffy drabble about Hope and Amy on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Hope/Amy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Homesick

“What’s up, nerd?”

Amy froze. That voice? It couldn’t be her, she thought. There was no way. She slowly turned around, and there she was, leather jacket, smug smile and all.

Amy ran to her and buried herself in Hope’s arms, beaming. Surprised, Hope gasped and laughed into Amy’s hair. After about fifteen seconds of just standing there, they both realized what they were doing and separated, Amy awkwardly clearing her throat. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you’d want to be home for Christmas?” Hope shrugged, smug smile still present as ever, but her slight blush gave her away.

“It’s only Christmas Eve. Plus, not a big fan of my family right now. Or ever. You’re the only person I really wanted to see.” Amy started to turn a cliché shade of red. She tried not to be too pleased with herself that Hope wanted to spend Christmas with her.

“Anyways, why aren’t you home? I went to your house, and you weren’t there.” Amy was surprised by that. Wait. Hope came all the way to Botswana to see her??

“Wait, you went to my house? And when I wasn’t there you came all the way here?” Hope looked at Amy in a way she felt she’d never been looked at before.

“Thought you were supposed to be smart. That’s what I just said, stupid.” Thrown by the affectionately insulting comment, Amy started to stutter. “I just- I-uh. You- um?” Hope laughed.

“I flew here. Wanted to see you.” Amy gulped, nervous. “But that’s like, thousands of dollars! And a whole ass day on a plane! Right before Christmas! How did you-“ She was cut off by Hope pressing their lips together.

Oh. Amy remembered then why she missed this hot jerk girl so much. She quickly shut her eyes that had been open in shock once she came back to her senses.

Kissing Hope was usually angry, fierce, urgent. Fueled by mutual hatred and need, want, desire. But this. This was soft, and sweet, and it made Amy’s heart race in a way that their previous fast make outs failed to do.

Hope pulled back gently, a hand left cupping Amy’s face gently. “I’ve missed that.” She said, simply. Amy was still lost in what had just happened. “It hasn’t really happened enough for me to miss it.” She lied.

“Let’s fix that.” Hope said, and with that, she laid Amy back on the cheap couch of her rented apartment and kissed her breathless.

“Wait. I don’t know if I want to, just, my host family is supposed to be here any minute.” Amy gasped as Hope pressed her mouth softly on Amy’s temple.

“Whatever you want. Not that last time ended so well.” Amy shuddered. “God, ew. Thanks for mentioning it, jerk.” Hope laughed and placed another kiss in Amy’s hair. “Maybe get your geometry right the next time.”

Amy gasped in fake offense. “Rude! And someone seemed to like it.” She teased. She felt so at ease, so comfortable wrapped in Hope’s arms. 

Just then, a knock sounded at the door. Amy groaned. “It’s the mom of the American host family I was originally staying with. They got me set up here. They’re great- don’t get me wrong, but I was hoping to have some more alone time with you.”

Hope laughed again. Amy could get used to that sound. “Go, open it. And I’m here as long as you want me, idiot.” Amy turned quickly so Hope wouldn’t see the blush that rose to her cheeks.

“Hi, Mrs. Clark. I have a friend over.” Amy nodded to Hope sitting on the couch, who gave a two-fingered salute to the unimpressed woman standing in the doorway.

“I brought you some mac n cheese. We just got another package from the states.” Hope laughed, much to Amy’s dismay. “Seriously? You eat boxed mac n cheese?” Amy shot her a look.

“Sorry. Hi, I’m Hope. I’m visiting from LA.” Amy was pleased to see she at least looked a little guilty. Mrs. Clark looked her up and down once. Hope placed a hand protectively on Amy’s waist, causing her to go pink up to her ears.

“Do I need to get you some dental dams shipped in?” Amy turned impossibly more red, while Hope just laughed hysterically and tightened her grip on Amy’s waist.

“Mrs. Clark!” The middle-aged woman laughed along with Hope. “Sure!” Hope responded, making Amy turn to scold her. “Hope! Not you too!” Hope squeezed her waist before separating to raid her fridge.

“Hey Mrs. C, did you make this pasta? It looks great.” Amy shot Hope another scathing look, but Mrs. Clark only smiled approvingly. “Yes, I did. You’re welcome to it. I’ve got to be off, the kids are going to force me to let them open a present early. Merry Christmas, honey. Feel free to come over tomorrow. I know you’re feeling sad about not being able to be home.”

Amy’s face softened, and she bit her lip. “Thank you.” She said softly, as the older woman gave a wave and walked out. She ignored Hope’s eyes on her as she put away the food in the cabinet. 

“You’ve been lonely about being alone for Christmas?” Hope asked, voice gentle. Amy shrugged, trying to stave off tears. “I guess. It’s only natural. I couldn’t afford to come home for Christmas. It’s too long a plane ride, anyways. I’ll be home in the summer.”

Hope touched Amy’s hand. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Amy shook her head no, afraid that talking would let tears go. One slipped out regardless.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Come here.” She let herself be gathered in Hope’s arms as she started to cry real tears. “That’s why I was so surprised that you showed up. The last time we saw each other, I didn’t know how we’d end up. And now I’m not alone.”

Hope silently hummed into Amy’s hair, the vibrations calming her down as she sobbed. “Let me make you some sort of Christmas dessert with whatever’s in your cabinet, and then we can call your parents. You just sit with a mug of tea for now.”

Amy looked up, eyes red-rimmed, and thought about how lucky she was to have let this bold, snarky girl into her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short piece! In honor of today being Christmas Eve, I took about an hour to write this. It’s short and sweet with no real purpose or plot. Based on the idea that Amy and Hope have kept up some sort of longing correspondence in the six months or so they’ve been separated since graduation. Please leave comments!


End file.
